To Have or Have Not
by JazzyO
Summary: TRADUCTION: Abby et Connor ont des amis à dîner, Jess et Becker ont des plans, mais il y a des interruptions...
1. Chapter 1: Fumée

**Ok voici donc ma deuxième traduction. **

**L'originale appartient à Fluff-N-Utter-1, qui m'a gentiment permis de le traduire. Avec l'aide de Mijo54.**

** Comme elle fait partie d'une saga je vais sûrement traduire les 21 autres textes...car tout cela me semble être passionnant.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Vendredi soir. _Aah_, pensa Jess, _se détendre entre amis, quelle chose merveilleuse_. Elle et Abby étaient dans la cuisine, le cœur de la maison. Jess était préoccupée. En regardant par la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier, Jess rit. Abby se plaça à côté d'elle et regarda aussi. Un petit sourire apparût sur son visage. Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec amusement.

Connor éventait frénétiquement la fumée et arrosait judicieusement les flammes avec la petite bouteille d'eau qu'il tenait. Becker se tenait éloigné du grill en regardant la procédure avec les yeux plissés et les lèvres pincées. C'était presque comme s'il se demandait si une intervention militaire serait nécessaire. C'était au tour de Connor de cuisiner, et il avait prévu du poisson et des légumes grillés, très bien fait apparemment. _La salade doit être prête_, pensa Jess. _Au moins cette fois il essayait autre chose que de la pizza._

Ramassant les assiettes, Jess suivit Abby dans la pièce principale. Ensemble, elles commencèrent à mettre la table.

"Lui as-tu déjà demandé?" s'enquit Abby

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"T'as besoin d'un coup de main avec ça?" demanda Becker en observant les efforts de Connor.

"Non, j'ai tout sous contrôle." répondit Connor soufflant sur les flammes une fois de plus pour faire bonne mesure.

Becker hocha la tête, pas tout à fait sûr de le croire, mais décida de changer de sujet. "J'ai parlé à Lester aujourd'hui." dit-il à Connor "J'ai fait une demande pour être en congé les deux prochaines semaines."

"Oh." répondit Connor distraitement, il attisa la fumée. _Est-ce que ça a encore besoin d'eau,_ se demanda-t-il, _ qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Action man...n'a jamais pris de repos...a dû le forcer à prendre un congé maladie à ce moment là...Becker a toujours peur que quelqu'un soit blessé quand il n'est pas là. _"Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu?"

Becker se déplaça un peu mal à l'aise. "Jess m'a demandé de l'accompagner au mariage de son cousin..." commença-t-il.

La tête de Connor craque lorsqu'il la tourna en direction de son ami. Un sourire commençait à s'étirer sur son visage, il savait depuis deux ans qu'ils formaient un couple, mais rencontrer la famille...ça sonnait comme si Jess voulait faire avancer les choses. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa. _Becker a déjà l'air assez nerveux, _pensa-t-il. A la place il demanda: "Est-ce que Lester approuve?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess commença à placer les assiettes sur la table, la dressant pour quatre. Abby regarda avec confusion les cinq paires de couverts dans ses mains.

"Elle en vient pas?" demanda Abby.

"Non." répondit Jess avec un sourire. Sa colocataire, la sœur de Connor, avait un rendez-vous avec le coordinateur du groupe Epsilon, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle devrait le mentionner. Connor semblait penser que le jeune homme n'était pas assez bien pour sa sœur.

"Elle a dit qu'elle s'arrêterait plus tard, mais je ne m'y attends pas trop."

Abby hocha la tête et finit de mettre les couverts. Jess remarque qu'elle se frottait la légère bosse maintenant présente sur son ventre.

"Le médecin vous a-t-il donné une date d'échéance?"

Abby sourit, un petit air inquiet visible dans ses yeux bleus "Nous avons essayé pendant un certain temps, donc nous ne sommes pas sûrs de quand..." sa voix s'éteignit. "Le médecin a programmé une échographie pour la semaine prochaine, afin d'être sûr."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oui Lester a approuvé mon congé," répondit Becker "il n'a pas de raison de refuser. Hendricks et Stephenson seront de retour d'ici là." Les deux soldats avaient décidé d'officialiser leur relation. L'union civile et la lune de miel avaient entraîné une pénurie de personnel dans l'équipe de sécurité Alpha du CRA, mais les équipes Bravo, Charlie, Delta et Epsilon avaient intensifié la sécurité pour fournir une couverture pendant qu'ils étaient absents.

"Hendricks sera en charge de l'équipe Alpha pendant que je serais parti." Becker regarda sévèrement Connor "N'aie aucune drôle d'idée," poursuivit-il, "nous ne serons pas en infériorité numérique. N'oublie pas que tu es sensé être uniquement à la recherche maintenant."

Connor roula des yeux aux paroles de son ami. "Tu parles comme Lester." accusa-t-il. Le débat sur son rôle dans le travail au CRA durait depuis des années. Officiellement, il était le chercheur principal en charge du développement technique et de la recherche temporelle. Officieusement, Connor savait qu'il aiderait autant qu'il le pouvait, et si cela signifiait aller sur le terrain, alors ainsi soit-il.

"Tiens le plateau pour moi." dit-il à Becker pendant qu'il retirait les aliments du grill. "Alors, où est le mariage?"

"En France." répondit son ami, "c'est son cousin de Provence qui se marie, mais Jess a dit qu'il y aurait de la famille venant de tous les coins...Canada, Australie, et..." Becker leva les yeux vers Connor, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et fixes. "Elle veut tous me les faire rencontrer...y compris sa grand-mère." chuchota-t-il.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

**Alors vous avez trouvé comment? Ce n'est que le premier chapitre, il y en a 5 pour cette fiction.**

**J'attends de vous que vous soyez généreux...  
**

**Savoir si je poursuis les traductions ou pas.  
**

**A bientôt.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

**Le deuxième chapitre est enfin là!**

**Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à FLUFF-N-UTTER-1 et que je ne fais que la traduire. Avec l'aide de Mijo54.  
**

**Sur ce bonne lecture ;)  
**

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x

_C'est une bonne chose que Becker ait porté le plateau de nourriture, _pensa Jess en voyant Abby mettre un bandage autour de la cheville de Connor. _Comment a-t-il pu se faire ça en montant les escaliers?_

Becker arriva derrière elle alors qu'elle se tenait sur le seuil. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et la tira en arrière, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle se pencha contre lui avec un petit soupir heureux.

"Connor, mon pote," demanda Becker "comment va la cheville?"

"Je vais bien..."

"Non Connor," l'interrompit Abby "tu ne vas pas bien, tu as de nouveau une entorse à la cheville et tu ne seras pas en mesure de t'appuyer dessus pendant au moins une semaine."

Becker lança un coup d'œil à Jess. A son expression, elle pouvait dire qu'il était secrètement soulagé. Elle savait qu'il était inquiet, qu'en leur absence, Connor pourrait avoir des ennuis sur le terrain. Une entorse à la cheville pourrait être une bonne chose, au moins il resterait au laboratoire, pendant un certain temps...peut-être.

Abby se leva. "C'est fait maintenant," dit-elle "peut-être que nous devrions aller dîner avant que ce ne soit froid."

Becker s'avança, "Connor," dit-il "laisse-moi t'aider."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Le dîner était étonnamment bon.

La salade fraîche avait complété le poisson et les légumes grillés, le repas était délicieux. Un CD d'Amy Winehouse jouait en sourdine, la conversation était légère. Elle s'est rapidement tournée vers le prochain voyage de Jess et Becker.

"Avez-vous besoin de l'un d'entre nous pour vous emmener au train demain?" demanda Connor.

"Non, ta sœur nous a déjà proposé." répondit Jess.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Où est-elle au fait? Je pensais qu'elle serait là pour le dîner."

Jess commença à répondre, mais la chanson du CD changea. Comme une mélodie familière commença, Jess regarda Connor et Abby échanger un regard...partager un sourire. Connor attrapa la main d'Abby par-dessus la table et lui donna une légère pression.

Le couple rayonnait le bonheur.

Becker marmonna quelque chose, Jess se tourna vers lui. "Qu'as-tu dit?"

"J'ai dit," répondit-il "ma mère avait souvent l'habitude de jouer cette chanson quand j'étais enfant...mais pas cette version, bien sûr."

Il poursuivit: "Je préfère cette version. J'ai pu voir l'artiste jouer une fois à Glastonbury tu sais."

"Vraiment mec?" réagit Connor "Je l'ai vu une fois aussi...il y a quelques années. C'est vraiment dommage, elle était tout simplement merveilleuse..."

Regardant Becker, Jess pensa avec étonnement..._qui sait?_ Elle le regardait alors qu'il poussait une grosse bouchée de nourriture dans sa bouche et se mit à mâcher. Il se rendit compte qu'elle continuait de le regarder, et esquissa un sourire, mais avec le trop plein de nourriture dans sa bouche...il commença à s'étouffer.

L'instant d'après, Jess était sur ses pieds, debout à côté de lui, lui tapant dans le dos et lui disant de prendre une gorgée d'eau.

Connor et Abby les regardaient avec étonnement.

Enfin, Becker réussit à sortir un mot: "Jess!"

Elle cessa de lui taper dans le dos et le regarda. Il continua d'une voix taquine: 'Je vais bien maintenant, ou du moins j'irai bien si tu arrêtais de me frapper!"

"Hmmmph!" Jess regarda Abby "Je vais t'aider à nettoyer." dit-elle vite fait. Saisissant l'assiette de Becker et la sienne, elle marcha vers la cuisine sans un mot.

Becker la regarda partir, "Je n'avais pas fini..."

Abby et Connor échangèrent un regard amusé, puis Abby se leva, rassembla les plats restants, et alla rejoindre Jess laissant les deux hommes ensemble.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Connor regarda son ami. "Becker," demanda-t-il "t'es okay?"

Son ami secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Connor.

"Je te l'ai dit," répondit Becker avec un air abattu: "elle veut me faire rencontrer sa famille, chacun d'entre eux...y compris sa grand-mère."

"Tu ne veux pas les rencontrer?"

"Si, bien sûr, mais..."

"Quel est le problème?" s'enquit Connor.

"Jess appelle sa grand-mère...**Grand-mère**." expliqua Becker. "C'est le seul mot français que je connais."

Connor grogna quand il pigea ce qui faisait peur au brave capitaine.

"Il y aura des gens qui parlent anglais là-bas." dit-il pour rassurer son ami.

"Et prends ton Smartphone, il devrait te permettre de te connecter à l'un des programmes de traduction sur Internet...et si tout le reste échoue, il te suffit de demander à Jess." Connor conseillait Becker. Il s'entraîna avec Becker pour répéter une phrase. Quand le soldat l'eut répété à sa satisfaction, Connor sourit et dit "Tu l'as mec!"

"**Où est Jessica?**"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess et Abby lavaient la vaisselle en parlant.

"Abby," demanda Jess tout à coup avec un ton sérieux "comment as-tu su que tu voulais épouser Connor?"

Abby regarda son amie avec un sourire. "Je ne voulais pas au début." répondit-elle en se souvenant. "D'abord nous étions amis et collègues de travail. Il avait un problème avec son appartement et avait besoin d'un endroit pour rester pendant quelques jours...les jours ses sont transformés en semaines...mois...années."

Jess regarda Abby, qui regardait au loin perdue dans ses souvenirs.

"Dis-moi." l'encouragea-t-elle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Connor," commença Becker "comment as-tu su que tu voulais épouser Abby?"

Connor regarda Becker avec surprise "Je le savais c'est tout." répondit-il.

Becker lança un regard noir à son ami. _Connor peut être exaspérant parfois_, pensait-il mais Connor poursuivit.

"Je voulais juste être avec elle...lui faire plaisir...je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans elle." dit-il simplement.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess écoutait, rêveuse, Abby qui continuait de parler. Il lui fallu un moment pour se rendre compte que les mots avaient cessés et que le silence était revenu. Elle regarda son amie, Abby semblait toujours perdue dans ses souvenirs. Il y a une chose de plus que Jess voulait lui demander.

"Comment as-tu su que tu voulais des enfants?" demanda Jess à Abby.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

**Alors alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

**Moi j'aime toujours autant.  
**

**Juste un mot en passant, (surtout à ceux qui lisent mais qui ne laissent pas de reviews), ce serait bien qu'on dépasse le nombre de reviews qu'a obtenu l'original. Pour info l'histoire en anglais a ramené 18 reviews sur la totalité des 5 chapitres. Peut-on faire mieux? Je pense que oui...  
**

**Alors aidez-moi à battre ce score et faire un max de plaisir à l'auteur!  
**

**A bientôt :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Oui, Non, Peut-être

**Salut à tous et à toutes... 3 ème chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby avait l'air étonné de la question de Jess. "Que veux-tu dire?" demanda-t-elle à son amie.

"Eh bien," commença Jess "avec le travail que nous faisons...tu ne t'inquiètes pas? Comment as-tu su que tu voulais..." ses paroles se perdaient en confusion. _Est-ce une question trop personnelle à poser_, se demanda-t-elle.

Abby sourit: "Tu te rappelles mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille?" demanda-t-elle.

Jess hocha la tête, se souvenant du plaisir à cacher la surprise à son amie. Elle doutait d'être en mesure de garder les plans secrets, si Mme Lester ne l'avait pas aidé. La femme avait mis à leur disposition l'appartement de Lester à Londres. Les autres femmes se trouvaient toutes là et Jess eut juste à obtenir d'Abby qu'elle soit la à temps pour la fête.

"Tu ne te souviens pas de tous les discours?" demanda Abby.

Jess secoua la tête. Cà avait été amusant, mais elle se souvenait surtout du jonglage entre les aliments et les boissons, espérant que rien n'avait été renversé sur le mobilier de Lester.

Abby sourit quand elle commença à parler.

_Elle se souvenait qu'il y avait eu des rires et des moqueries. Les autres femmes lui avaient donné des conseils sur la nuit de noces et les nuits d'après, comme si elle n'avait jamais vécu une année dans le Crétacé. D'une certaine manière, le discours s'était tourné vers les résultats potentiels des activités d'une nuit de noces._

_Edie avait surpris Abby, avec son expression mélancolique et son commentaire calme, qu'elle pensait que les bébés étaient merveilleux. "J'espère que vous aurez plein de petites Abby et de petits Connor!"_

_Abby avaient pensé que ce sentiment serait quelque chose qu'Emily pourrait exprimer. Mais pour une femme venant de l'époque Victorienne, Emily avait été très franche: "Les femmes n'avaient pas le choix en la matière de mon temps," déclara-t-elle "je pense que le choix est une des meilleures choses dans cette ère moderne." Elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant, elle était en faveur de la pilule contraceptive et lisait un nouveau livre...quelque chose comme Fear of Flying*... Abby eut un petit rire alors qu'elle tentait de décrire l'expression sur le visage de Mme Lester quand Emily lui avait demandé si elle l'avait lu._

_La sœur de Connor était là aussi. La jeune femme avait été admise au CRA avant son dernier semestre à la fac. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais Abby pensait qu'elle écoutait attentivement, juste peut-être...qu'elle n'avait pas fait son choix._

_Toutes les femmes du CRA avaient donné leur avis, mais Abby se souvenait surtout du commentaire de Mme Lester._

_Mme Lester regarda Abby avec un air choqué, quand elle entendit Abby dire qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir des enfants._

_"Quoi?"_

_Abby __leva les yeux vers __la grande femme__. __Elle __prit une profonde inspiration __et __tenta de se rappeler __que Mme __Lester __était __la maîtresse de maison__, __se rappelant __d'être polie__._

_"__J'ai dit," __répéta lentement Abby__"__que Connor __et moi parlons de savoir si oui ou non nous voulons des enfants__. __Nous n'avons pas __encore décidé.__" __Abby __n'a pas dit à __la femme__, __qu'elle __était celle qui __était indécise__, elle ne savait pas __si elle __pourrait __même __avoir des enfants.__Elle savait__ que __Connor en __voulait et il semblait __écarter __ses inquiétudes __et ses craintes.__Il __disait que si __jamais quelque chose __leur arrivait__, sa __mère et sa sœur __pourraient sûrement __prendre soin des __enfants.__C'était __la seule chose __sur laquelle ils continuaient __d'être en désaccord __pendant __la __thérapie de couple__ à laquelle ils assistaient._

_Mais__, __il semblait que __la vieille femme __avait __canalisé __ses pensées,__en quelque sorte__. __Elle sourit à __Abby __et dit doucement__: "Je __me souviens d'avoir__ eu __des inquiétudes similaires__, lorsque James __et __moi parlions...peut-être__ le mariage__...et peut-être __des enfants__."_

_Mme __Lester poursuivit: "__Il y a toujours eu __des choses terribles __dans le monde__, __avant même que __nous ne sachions__ au sujet __des __anomalies__." __Elle regarda __les photos __sur la cheminée__, son __visage s'adoucit __en un sourire__. __"Le risque...d'avoir un enfant__," dit-elle __"__est de donner __un morceau de __votre cœur...d'être __pris en otage __par...l'avenir.__"_

_Abby __regarda la femme__, surprise, __c'était comme __si elle avait vraiment __compris d'où __venait__ les craintes d'__Abby__.  
__"__Qu'est-ce __qui vous a fait __changer d'avis__?" demanda Abby __avec curiosité._

_"__James m'a __demandé de réfléchir__...__si nous vivions __jusqu'à cent ans__, __et que le monde serait __toujours là,__ à __tourner en rond __comme d'habitude__" dit la femme __"quel __serait __le manque __de ne pas avoir __eu d'enfants.__Étais-je __prête à sacrifier __notre présent__, nos __joies __et__ nos __préoccupations,__pour __un avenir __inconnu possible__? __"__  
__La femme __prit__ un morceau de céleri __dans le __bac à légumes__, puis __continua.__  
__"__Et bien sûr, __il y a cette __autre chose__...__" __dit-elle,__le masque __glissa __très brièvement__: "Je __l'aime"._

Abby sourit à la fin de son récit. Regardant vers le bas, le léger renflement de son ventre, "Comme tu peux le voir, nous avons finalement décidé." dit-elle à Jess.  
Avec un froncement de sourcil montrant une petite inquiétude, elle poursuivit "La première visite chez le médecin ... nous lui avons dit que nous pensions que cela faisait peut-être trois mois ... il a dit que nous avions besoin de faire une échographie pour s'assurer...que le bébé était petit... "  
Jess entendit la voix de son amie s'estomper, et se souvint des préoccupations similaires que sa sœur aînée avait eus. "Abby, je suis sûre que tout ira bien," dit-elle "les premiers bébés sont généralement de petite taille et d'ailleurs ... regarde comme vous êtes petits."  
Abby commença à dire quelque chose en réponse, lorsque le bruit de quelque chose qui s'écrase, en provenance de la salle, fit sursauter les deux femmes. Elles se regardèrent d'un air consterné.  
Mais qu'est-ce que c'était?  
-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

** * Fear of Flying est un livre d'Erica Jong. Le Complexe d'Icare ou l'envol des femmes en français. C'est le récit d'une libération sexuelle et d'une découverte de soi, texte féministe dépourvu de toute inhibition.**

**On peut donc comprendre l'étonnement des autres lorsque Emily en parle.  
**

**Je n'ai franchement pas assez de reviews en comparaison avec le nombre de visites. Je pense donc ne pas traduire les autres histoires qui sont relatives à celle-ci. Je ne fais pas de chantage, je traduirais sûrement d'autres OS ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais je suis déçue de voir que si peu de personnes prennent la peine de mettre un petit commentaire...donc tant pis.  
**

**Sur ce à bientôt.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Dangereuses créatures

**Quatrième chapitre.**

**Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à FLUFF-N-UTTER et que je n'en suis que la traductrice. Si vous appréciez, n'hésitez pas à aller sur son profil qui contient une vingtaine de petites fictions comme celle-ci et que toutes ensemble, elles forment une histoire complète. Autrement dit ceci n'est qu'un échantillon.  
**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby se déplaça vers la porte de la cuisine, en regardant dans le salon. Jess était derrière elle.

Le côté gauche de la fenêtre de la salle principale avait été brisée. Becker était étendu sur le sol, gémissant, Connor à genoux à côté de lui. Il regarda Abby, "N'approche pas d'ici, Abby", l'avertit-il "elle peut encore jeter des briques ..."

Jess regarda avec incrédulité la brique posée sur le sol à côté de Becker. Comment cela était-il arrivé?

Une voix aiguë de femme cria: "Connor Temple, je sais que tu es là." Une autre brique passa à travers la fenêtre et vint .s'écraser à côté de la première. Connor réussit à saisir Becker par les épaules. Poussant sur le sol avec sa bonne jambe, il commença à se glisser vers l'arrière avec son ami, cherchant la sécurité toute relative de la cuisine.  
Abby le regarda en état de choc. D'une manière disjointe, elle remarqua le filet de sang sur le front de Becker lorsque Connor et lui se sont rapprochés, mais son esprit était fixé sur cette voix. Elle reconnaissait cette voix.

Jess prit son téléphone cellulaire et composa le 999*.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

_La police et __les intervenants d'urgences __sont arrivés __en un temps record_, pensa Jess sincèrement. Elle regarda l'ambulancier éclairer avec sa petite lampe les yeux de Becker, lever les yeux, regarder en bas ...

Abby vint se placer à côté d'elle: "Tu vas bien?" murmura-t-elle doucement.

Jess hocha la tête et se tourna vers son amie. "Abby", demanda-t-elle "qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Qui est cette femme?"

"On pourrait penser," commença Abby 'qu' après des années d'intrusion de créatures, les attaques répétées par Hélène et Philippe, cette ex-petite amie ne serait pas un problème." Elle soupira avant de poursuivre: «Nous sommes tombés sur elle la semaine dernière à l'épicerie ... elle a été ... désagréable."

Jess nota avec quelle tension son amie dit ce mot, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse laisser place à l'étonnement Abby continua. "Je pense qu'elle m'aurait giflé si Connor n'était pas intervenu entre nous ..."

Le jeune gendarme leva les yeux de son bloc-notes, aux mots d'Abby. Il venait de parler avec Connor et se retourna directement pour regarder les deux femmes. "Elle a essayé de vous frapper?" s'écria-t-il, en regardant le corps d'Abby, "dans votre état!"

A l'extérieur, Jess vit l'autre agent guider la femme menottée sur le siège arrière de la voiture de patrouille. Heureusement, ils ne la reverrai plus.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

La police et l'ambulance avaient disparu. Ils attendaient Jack.

Lorsque Abby avait appelé Jack, expliquant les dommages, la cheville de Connor, la tête de Becker, il avait répondu présent de manière inattendue. Sans même qu'elle lui demande, il s'était porté volontaire pour venir avec des conseils et un marteau pour la fenêtre. Il avait assuré à Abby qu'il trouverait quelque chose pour passer la nuit. Ils pourraient obtenir une réparation d'un expert dans la matinée.

Regardant la fenêtre brisée, Becker dit: "C'est une bonne chose que vous n'ayez pas ramenés Rex à la maison pour le week-end, il aurait pu sortir."

Jess posa doucement un sachet de glace sur son front. Le médecin a dit la blessure n'était pas grave, mais Becker allait probablement avoir un œil au beurre noir. Jess espérait qu'il disparaîtrait avant le mariage de son cousin ... elle savait qu'il y aurait beaucoup de photos prises ce jour-là. Elle se demandait ce que Becker dirait si elle lui suggérait un peu d'anti-cernes.

Abby répondit au commentaire de Becker avec lassitude, "Rex semblait aimer venir avant, mais maintenant ... les rares fois où je l'amène chez nous il a l'air malheureux. Je pense qu'il aime mieux la ménagerie. Il a sûrement bien plus de place pour voler, c'est un privilège pour lui."

"Ou peut-être", plaisanta Becker ",qu'il aime juste la nouvelle Coelurosauravus. A-t-elle un nom?"

"Eh bien, il ya ça aussi," sourit Abby "et son nom est Regina."

_En privé_, pensa Connor, _Rex__, Regina et __le mammouth __ont probablement comploté __quelque chose ...__peut-être __une prise de contrôle __du CRA__...__ou du monde entier__._

-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

**Voila voila.  
**

**Bientôt le dernier chapitre de cette fiction la, mais ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire.  
**

**Une petite review s'il vous plaît.  
**

**A bientôt ^^  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Le mercredi d'après

**Et voila le dernier chapitre de ette petite fiction de FLUFF-N-UTTER.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lus. ^^**

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby et Connor avait enfin trouvé un artisan pour remplacer le verre brisé.

Lester avait grommelé pendant tout le trajet. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec l'avocat et le procureur. Obtenir une ordonnance restrictive contre la femme était principalement destiné à leur tranquillité d'esprit, l'avocat les avaient rassurés.

Les tribunaux ne vont pas libérer cette femme de si tôt ... l'assaut sur Becker et les dommages occasionnés à leur maison étaient des accusations suffisamment graves, mais en plus la confrontation avec des épiciers ... Abby ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissante envers le jeune agent pour avoir obtenu le film de vidéosurveillance des épiciers. Le fait qu'elle les avait suivis, une vraie traque, de l'épicerie jusqu'à leur domicile semble être une sorte de comportement dérangé.

Abby soupira de contentement alors que Connor se frotta la nuque et les épaules. "Je suppose qu'on ne verra plus cette femme", commenta-t-elle.

"J'espère que non." répondit Connor.

"Connor", commença Abby avec curiosité «tout qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour la mettre autant en colère?" Une pensée traversa son esprit, elle tourna son visage vers Connor, plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse. "Tu ne l'a pas plaqué par texto, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non," dit-il avec indignation, il se leva et commença à s'habiller. "Elle m'a largué. Je te l'ai dit avant ..."

"Eh bien," répondit Abby "J'espère que nous avons vu la dernière de tes ex-petites amies."

Connor se figea. Debout avec une jambe dans son pantalon, l'autre jambe soulevée pour commencer à enfiler l'autre côté de son jean, il la regarda, les yeux grands ouverts dans une expression d'horreur. Il espérait ardemment qu'elle avait raison.

Il a eu beaucoup d'ex-petites amies.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ils sont arrivés au travail un peu plus tard ce matin-là. Abby lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue puis elle se retourna pour aller vers la ménagerie. Connor alla au bout du couloir en direction de son laboratoire, hocha la tête pour saluer sa sœur qui était assise au niveau du centre. Sa sœur était la seule personne en qui Jess, la coordinatrice de terrain, avait suffisamment confiance pour couvrir le détecteur d'anomalie de l'équipe Alpha, alors qu'elle était absente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Une demi-heure plus tard, le téléphone portable de Connor sonna. Il sourit en reconnaissant la chanson de Queen ... We Are The Champions ... _Becker_ pensa-t-il.

"Connor", dit-il, avec un air paniqué "tu dois m'aider ... Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'ai dit ..."

"Détend toi," l'apaisa Connor "rappelle toi juste la phrase que je t'ai appris. Je dois y aller maintenant."

Une alerte anomalie avait sonné, Connor savait qu'Hendricks n'était pas encore là, ils étaient à court de personnel, encore une fois.

Saisissant un dispositif de communication, Connor rejoint l'équipe. "Je vais y aller."

"Mais Connor," s'opposa sa sœur "tu n'es pas censé être sur le terrain."

"Je vais verrouiller l'anomalie, pas me battre contre un dinosaure.» répondit-il en suivant le reste de l'équipe jusqu'à la porte.

Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver?

* * *

**Je rappelle pour tous ceux qui le veulent, que cette fiction fait partie intégrante de toute une histoire et que la suite se trouve sur le profil de FLUFF-N-UTTER.  
**

**Je suis contente d'avoir traduit ce petit passage et j'espère que cela vous aura donné envie d'en lire plus.**

**Je n'ai pas prévu de traduire la suite...mais on ne sait jamais...peut-être que si vous êtes nombreux à demander...**

******Merci à tous et rendez-vous une prochaine fois.**


End file.
